Victorious: Warmth
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following an argument with her Father Jade is kicked out of the house during a blizzard. Luckily Beck comes to the rescue and learns things Jade had kept hidden from him for a long time. Will Beck be able to fix her problems? Bade, Tandre, Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious: Warmth**

Chapter 1 of a new Victorious story, this story is not connected to the others I've done. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen year old Jade West groaned as she looked out of her window. She was currently stuck at her home, outside it was snowing, almost a blizzard.

'_Perfect end to a perfect day.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She was definitely having a bad day. Her car broke down on the way to school. At school she found out that she had no money so she couldn't get her coffee, at least until Beck arrived and bought it for her. Then she later had a fight with Beck and they were now not speaking to each other. Thanks to her lack of money and the argument with Beck she had been unable to show him the new tattoo she had been looking at for some time and had got especially for him. The tattoo was also the reason she was out of money. She had also forgotten a jacket and so, when the snow started after school she had to hurry home and even then she still felt frozen. Now she was stuck at home with only her Dad for company, she knew it was only a matter of time before he started yelling at her, she just wondered what for this time.

"JADE!" Her Father screamed upstairs, she sighed bitterly, _'Right on cue.'_

Knowing things would just get worse if she ignored him she left her room and headed downstairs, ready to confront over whatever he was blaming her for this time.

She stopped at the entrance of the living room, her father was sitting in the armchair, glaring at her, she returned it with equal ferocity.

"What?" She spat angrily. He threw something to her, she caught it and saw what it was and rolled her eyes.

It was the magazine she had been looking at for her new tattoo.

"What have I said about these, and those damn piercings!" he bellowed, she threw the magazine aside and shook her head.

"I remember what you said, I just don't care," She snapped back at him, "It's my life, I can make my own choices, so why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Jade…" He began, his tone dangerous but she immediately cut across him, "Honestly, every night you find something to complain about, I'm sick of it, maybe, just one night, you could leave me alone and we wouldn't have these stupid arguments!"

He stood up suddenly, he was no longer shouting but his voice was dark, "Enough, don't you dare speak to me that way. I'm your Father and while you live in my house you'll abide by my rules, understand."

He then continued to rant, "Honestly, just look at you, you're a mess, if you wanna stop the arguments, clean up your act and do as your told for a change."

Jade rolled her eyes; she'd heard all this before.

"Now I know why Mom left you, you're so controlling, it's no wonder she couldn't stand you." Jade snapped but instantly she knew she had pushed her Father too far.

His face went purple and suddenly he grabbed her arm, she winced at how tightly he had grabbed her.

"Don't you dare speak about her," He snarled, "I'm warning you!"

Jade growled and tried to pull her arm free, but she couldn't. Finally she lost her temper and shoved him back. He stumbled back but quickly recovered.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed, she froze, "Wh.-What?"

He glowered at her and stepped forwards again, "You heard me, get out."

"But…" Her protests were cut off as he grabbed her and dragged to the door, before opening it and throwing her out into the snow, slamming the door shut behind her. Jade got shakily to her feet, almost immediately the cold began seeping through her clothes. Her Father had thrown her out without a jacket or any means to keep warm.

'_What am I gonna do…I can't go to Beck's…'_ Her thoughts raced, desperately, until finally she made up her mind, _'It's a long walk but…I'll go to Cat's, it's my best chance.'_

So, shivering and with her arms wrapped around her to try and keep warm she began trudging through the snow, trying to get to Cat's before hypothermia set in.

* * *

Beck meanwhile was out in his car. It was hard going with the snow but he was trying desperately to get home.

'_Another fight with Jade,'_ He thought sadly, _'She looked so upset, if she would just for once let me help her, rather than being so strong all the time…'_

His thoughts trailed off at what he saw before him. It was Jade, she was outside, without a jacket, trudging through the snow and shivering, her breath was coming out in ragged gasps.

'_What is she doing out here, I've gotta get her somewhere warm.'_

He stopped his car and got out; as he did Jade fell to her knees. He hurried over.

"Jade!" He called out, she looked up, surprised, "B-B-Beck, wh-what are you…"

She could barely talk as her teeth chattered together, he shook his head.

"What are you doing out here? C'mon, let's get you home," He offered, but to his surprise she shook her head, "N-no, I can't…I can't go…"

"Okay, then we'll go to my place, c'mon." He helped her up, she didn't resist or argue.

He got her into his car and covered her with his jacket before getting in himself and driving for home.

'_She doesn't want to go home; she's wandering the streets at this time, in the middle of a blizzard without any warm clothing.'_ He shook his head and continued to drive after glancing at her; she had stopped shivering at least. _'I don't know what's going on but…I've gotta help her, no matter what.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious: Warmth**

* * *

Chapter 2 of my Victorious story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Yeah, tell me about it.  
Iloveyou15079: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
itsliz: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Badefan: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter :)  
iamsofreakinbored: Yeah, she's not having a good time, getting into a fight with her father and almost ending up with hypothermia, luckily Beck saved her.  
twenty four7bade: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Binnie-Bunny: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Beck finally parked his car outside his RV, it had been a hard journey through the snow but they had made it. He helped Jade out of the car into the warmth of the RV. He sat her down on the bed and then sat next to her, pulling the thick blanket from the bed around them both.

'_The sooner she warms up the better.'_ He thought.

Jade hadn't said a word, in fact she seemed to be either surprised or in shock. She kept staring into the distance, refusing to meet his eyes. She had stopped shivering and her teeth stopped chattering but she was still cold. So cold that she almost jumped when she felt the combined warmth of Beck's body and the blanket press against her. Finally, after a long pause she looked up at Beck.

"Beck I…um, I'm sorry, I…" She wasn't sure what to say but Beck simply smiled and kissed her and she knew right then that all was forgiven.

When they parted she smiled and rested her head on Beck's shoulder. Sure she might not show it often but she had a softer side and this was one of the rare moments she let it show.

"Beck…Thank you, I, I didn't think, I mean…" She was still lost for words. Beck just smiled at her, "It's fine, but Jade, what were you doing out in the snow, especially without a jacket, it's way too cold."

"I…I was going to Cat's." She explained, Beck narrowed his eyes, she was hiding something. "You were walking all the way to Cat's?"

Jade nodded, "I didn't have my car keys and, well I thought you were still angry about the fight, that's why I didn't come here, even though it's nearer."

Beck nodded, he understood her reasoning, but there was still an unanswered question.

Finally, after waiting a bit longer Beck couldn't take it anymore.

"Jade, what's wrong?" He asked, she shook her head but he stopped her from denying anything, "I know something's wrong, you still didn't explain how you ended up outside without a jacket in the first place."

He heard her mutter something along the lines of 'shit' and then she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before composing herself.

"Okay, I…I guess I should tell you." She paused for a moment and finally spoke. "I had another fight with my Dad."

"Another?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we fight all the time." It was then Beck noticed she was rubbing her arm. He reached out and gently pushed the sleeve up.

They both froze; Jade from having realized what she had been doing and Beck from what he saw. Around Jade's upper arm were the red imprints of four fingers and a thumb. Clear signs that someone had grabbed onto her tightly. Beck glared angrily but then stopped when he saw Jade sighed and shake her head.

"Jade?" She looked back at him and shrugged, "When I said we had a fight, it was one of our usual fights where we end up screaming at each other. That's actually the first time he's ever grabbed me like that, or caused me any physical harm."

Beck nodded, calming down a little, something was still bothering him, "You and your Dad fight all the time?"

Jade lowered her head and nodded.

"Yeah, we do…I didn't wanna tell anyone, because I didn't want anyone's pity." She remarked before finally admitted, "Until now, Cat was the only one who knew, she even saw one of the fights."

Beck didn't know what to say, so instead he just hugged her, keeping the blanket wrapped around them. She was still cold, only not as much.

Finally Jade sighed.

"Like I said, my Dad and I fight all the time, over just about everything." Beck nodded and then asked, "What was it this time?"

Jade sighed, "A tattoo." Beck rolled his eyes, "He's still going on about that stuff?"

Jade shook her head, "No, my new one, I just got it yesterday."

That surprised him, surely she would've shown her, but then he remembered the fight, that was why.

"I'm sorry Jade, you shouldn't have to live with that." He said sadly, she just shrugged, "I guess I'm used to it now."

He sighed sadly, "I can't let you go back there," Jade just smiled, "Don't worry, I've no intentions of going back, maybe temporarily but…I just wanna stay here."

I'm more than happy to let you," He replied before they kissed.

Finally they parted for air and Beck smirked, "By the way, I've not seen this new tattoo."

She smirked coyly and replied, "Are you sure you wanna see it?" He nodded, "I don't know if it'll be a good idea, since I'm still kinda cold."

"We can wait till tomorrow if you want." He offered but she shook her head, "It's only for a few minutes, I'll be fine."

He nodded and let her stand up.

He watched as she immediately pulled off her shirt, revealing the black lace bra she wore underneath. She smirked at him and then turned around. There, on her upper back, was the new tattoo. It was of two figures, male and female, the male was clearly an angel of sorts. The female had angel wings but they were black, a fallen angel. Yet, from their embrace and the design it was as if the angel was lifting his fallen companion back to heaven. Beneath the two figures were names, his was beneath the angel and Jade's beneath the fallen one. Once she felt he had enough time to see it properly she turned around and smiled at him before sitting back down next him, pulling the blanket back around her.

"What do you think?" She asked, almost tentatively, he smiled, "I think it's amazing is that really how you see us?"

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. After sitting quietly for a while Beck glanced at the clock.

"It's late, let's get some sleep, we can worry about everything else tomorrow."

She agreed and they both got read for bed, Beck stripping down to his boxers while Jade removed her jeans and pulled on one of his shirts. They both lay down, wrapped in the thick blanket which combined with their body heat generated enough warmth for Jade. She smiled again and laid her head on Beck's chest.

'_This is where I really belong, nowhere else.'_ She thought happily as she closed her eyes.

Beck watched her for a while and kissed the top of her head. He thought about the tattoo and what it symbolized; Jade saw herself as someone who had fallen from grace. She saw him as a pure being that had come to save her and bring her back to her true self. He smiled at the image and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious: Warmth**

* * *

Chapter 3 of my Victorious story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter.  
twenty four7bade: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, also glad you liked the tattoo. Sadly no, I don't even know if it's a real tattoo, probably is, but if so I don't know where.  
alwaysthinking101: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here is the next chapter.  
BeckOliver4JadeWest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked the tattoo. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jade smiled softly as she awoke, feeling safe and secure, in her boyfriend's arms. It was a rare moment where she felt at peace and was able to smile happily without worrying about anything. Apart from Beck only Cat had seen both sides of her. She smiled when she noticed Beck was awake and stroking her hair.

"Hey Morning, how'd you feel?" He asked after they kissed.

"Better," She replied, "A lot warmer."

Beck smiled and held her tighter, just then they were interrupted by Jade's cell phone going off. She groaned and disentangled herself from Beck before picking it up, it was Cat.

Jade smiled and answered the phone; "Hey Cat." She greeted, Cat however sounded frantic, "Jade where are you, I've been to your house but I couldn't find you!"

"Cat, relax, I'm at Beck's okay," Jade reassured her friend.

Cat breathed a sigh of relief and then replied, "Okay, What happened?"

Jade sighed, "I got into another fight with my Dad." Cat winced, "How had?"

"He threw me out…" Jade began to explain but Cat's gasp cut her off, "What, in that blizzard?"

"Yeah, luckily Beck saved me."

The two talked for a while longer and then hung up; Cat would be coming over to join them soon.

Sure enough, about half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Beck went to answer it and Cat stepped in smiling at them.

"Hey guys." She greeted, they both smiled and returned the greeting.

Cat sat down next to Jade, concerned.

"Are you sure everything..." Jade smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Cat, thanks to Beck."

Cat smiled and nodded, then she thought for a moment, "You're not gonna go back, are you?" Jade shook her head.

Cat smiled at her friend, she knew Jade suffered constantly due to the arguments and had expressed a desire to leave but never acted upon it. Now however it was clear Jade intended to leave her Father's house for good. As if sensing that and the difficulty she would have in finding a place of her own Beck decided to put his plan into action.

"I'll leave you two in peace, I've gotta go talk to my parents." He said before leaving the RV.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Wonder what that was all about?" Cat shrugged.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Cat's face suddenly split into a wide grin.

"So, Jade, did you get that tattoo you said you were gonna get?" She asked excitedly. Jade smirked, "You bet I did, I even showed it to Beck."

Cat squealed with delight, "C'mon, show me too!"

Jade laughed and removed her shirt so Cat could see the tattoo.

"Wow, that's so cool and, sweet." Was Cat's response; Jade gave another smirk and pulled her shirt back on.

After a while both girls began chatting aimlessly about anything that came to mind. Jade had zoned out momentarily, wondering what she was going to do when she officially moved out of her Father's house when something Cat said snapped her out of her trance.

"…They had dinner last night and finally kissed, I mean, it took them long enough." Cat said, Jade cleared her throat to get the redhead's attention, "Sorry Cat, who are we talking about again?"

Cat laughed when she realized Jade had zoned out and clarified; "Tori and Andre, remember."

Jade smiled and nodded.

"I almost forgot they had a date the other night, did they get on okay, what with the blizzard and all?"

"Yeah," Cat replied, "They got home just before it got really bad."

Jade nodded again, _'Well, she's with Andre, so she's obviously not gonna go after Beck. Maybe I should start being nicer to Vega.'_ She thought, _'Well, we'll see, I might, then again I might not.'_

Since they were on the subject of romance Jade decided to ask Cat the question she was thinking of.

"Speaking of romance…How are things between you and Robbie?"

Cat immediately went as red as her hair and stammered out, "W-we're, great, yeah…"

"Still not asked him out yet huh?" Jade countered with a smirk, Cat sighed, "I've kinda…been waiting for him to…"

Jade rolled her eyes, "You'll be waiting for a long time Cat, if there's one thing Robbie lacks without a doubt…It's initiative."

Cat just sighed and shook her head, suddenly she smiled again.

"Here, check it out, I found this, thought you'd like to see it."

With that she pulled out a small, leather bound book from her bag, Jade instantly recognized it.

"Isn't that the photo album of us?" Cat nodded enthusiastically and sat back down next to Jade and opened it.

Both girls smiled, happy to be reliving their lives with this piece of their past.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious: Warmth**

* * *

Chapter 4 of my Victorious story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
twenty four7bade: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
Aloha bunny: Yeah me too, glad you are enjoying it.  
Lara Julibee: Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)  
bella1985Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the tattoo and the Cade friendship :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

While Jade and Cat looked over the photo album Beck had walked into the house. His parents, Michael and Lizzie, were watching the TV. He walked over and sat down on the recliner.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about something." He said, getting their attention.

They both turned to him and noticed his expression.

"Is something wrong son?" Michael asked, Beck sighed and then explained, "It's about Jade."

They both listened as Beck explained about what happened, exactly how Jade had told him, the argument, her Father throwing her out, how he found her and brought her to his RV and finally about her decision to leave her Father's house for good.

"That poor girl," Lizzie sighed sadly, "Where is she going to stay?"

Beck sighed, "We're not sure yet...But before we decide I was thinking of letting her stay in my RV for a while."

To his relief they both nodded and agreed. He would've thought that after the incident with the dog that Michael wouldn't have wanted Jade anywhere near him; but to Beck's surprise he was the first to voice his support.

"I understand completely, she can stay as long as she needs to, okay." Beck nodded, still surprised, "Uh, thanks Dad, I..."

Michael laughed, "I know what you're thinking, relax, it's fine."

Unsure what else to say, but relieved that he had sorted everything out he left and headed back to the RV.

Meanwhile Cat and Jade were looking through the photo album; the first page was when the two girls first met.

"Can't believe we've been friends ever since we were babies." Jade remarked with a smile as they both looked at the picture of the newborn Cat and Jade, asleep next to each other.

They continued to look through, remembering great moments from their past. Both of them smiled when saw such pictures as their first day at preschool and other memories. Beck then walked into the RV and smiled when he saw them. Jade looked up and smiled back before getting up and kissing him.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, Beck smiled, "I was talking to my parents..." He told her about what they had said and she almost collapsed in relief.

She couldn't believe her luck; Beck's parents had agreed to give her shelter until she found somewhere she could stay.

"Hey guys, check this one out," Cat exclaimed showing them a picture; it was of the whole gang, minus Tori; one the day they all first met in Hollywood Arts.

"Cool," Jade replied as she and Beck both looked at the photo.

Jade noticed the way her eyes were shining, the genuine happiness she had, despite her parent's constant arguments and her poor home life. That had been the day Beck first asked her out.

'_He was able to make me happy, to forget about my problems. Even if it was just for a moment.' _Jade thought happily.

There was another picture of the whole gang; Jade was smiling in that one but this time it didn't reach her eyes. Jade cringed mentally as Cat noticed.

"Jade, what was going on that day?" She asked, Jade sighed, "That was the day Mom and Dad got divorced."

Beck and Cat stared at her in shock, finally Beck hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Jade shook her head, "It's fine, I was actually glad, I thought with Mom away from him, the shouting would stop. They'd stopped arguing, but...since I was the only one in the house; he started shouting at me."

Jade sighed and relaxed in Beck's arms.

Later on in the day; after Jade managed to sneak back home while her Father was out and retrieve her clothes and everything else she would need, she was back in the RV when the others arrived.

"Hey," She greeted casually as she sat back, leaning against Beck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, we heard about what happened." Andre said, carefully, Jade nodded, "Yeah, well, I'm okay now and luckily I shouldn't have to deal with him again."

The others nodded, finally Jade smirked.

"So, guess I should congratulate you Tori," She stated, Tori looked at her, confused, Jade verified, "You and Andre."

They both looked embarrassed before smirking and Andre put his arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're together now." She stated finally. The others laughed and congratulated them.

Jade then smirked as she noticed that, during this Cat and Robbie kept looking at each other out the corner of their eyes. They both looked away, embarrassed whenever they caught each other.

'_God when are they gonna admit it,'_ She thought to herself, _'One of them is gonna have to make the first move.'_

Shaking her head she relaxed in Beck's arms, relieved to have a great boyfriend and great friends too. Better than her family in all circumstances.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Victorious: Warmth**

* * *

Chapter 5 of my Victorious story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Coeur de la nuit: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
bella1985: Yup, things are looking up, glad you liked it :)  
Lara Julibee: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
twenty four7bade: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; don't forget Beck's told them about the argument Jade and her Father had, as well as tyhe fact that it was a regular occurance.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been two days since Jade had been thrown out of her Father's house. She was still staying in Beck's RV; she was relieved that Beck had been able to convince his parents to let her stay. Cat was on her way to visit them, tomorrow it was back to school and she wanted to make see if they would need any help for tomorrow. As she walked however she had a strange feeling she was being following. Suddenly she was grabbed and slammed against the wall of a nearby wall.

"Where is she?" The person snarled, Cat gasped and stared wide-eyed.

She then saw that her assailant was Jade's Father. His breath smelt like he had been drinking.

"Where is she?" He growled again; Cat shook her head, "Like I'm gonna tell you."

Jade's Father's face contorted with rage and suddenly he lashed out, punching Cat in the face, busting her nose. Cat yelled out in pain as Jade's Father grabbed her again.

"Tell me where she is right now!" He bellowed.

Cat shook her head, "Why, so you can hurt her, not a chance!"

"You'll tell me where she is or you'll be in serious trouble."

Before Cat could respond another voice spoke up.

"Let her go!"

Cat stared wide-eyed at who she saw coming to her rescue; it was Robbie.

Robbie stood glaring at the scene before him. Jade's Father had Cat pinned against a wall; her nose streaming with blood. Jade's Father pushed Cat back against the wall and rounded on Robbie.

"Just who do you think you are kid?" He bellowed angrily, "This is none of your business; this is between me and the girl. So get out of here!"

"It's my business when you're attacking one of my friends." Robbie shot back angrily, "Especially one I love!"

Cat gasped at that but Robbie didn't notice, he was too busy glaring at Jade's Father. Just then the police arrived.

"Finally," Robbie muttered.

Jade's Father stared in fear as the police arrived. They got out and swiftly arrested him as Robbie rushed to Cat's aid.

"Cat, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. She nodded, "I'll be fine."

Robbie shook his head as he saw her nose, "C'mon, we've gotta get you to hospital."

He helped her up and led her to his car, once inside he handed her a handkerchief to staunch the blood flow as best as possible and drove to the hospital.

As he drove Cat thought about his sudden outburst and the fact he admitted he loved her. She knew he loved her the same way she loved him, but neither of them had ever admitted it out loud, even to each other. She decided to talk to him about it.

"Robbie...I," She began hesitantly; He glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the road, "What's up?"

"I um...When you were yelling at Jade's Dad, I...I heard you say something, about..." She tried to explain, but hesitated. Robbie however caught on and blushed.

"Y-yeah, you heard..." He replied, she nodded, he swallowed nervously and then continued, "Well, I meant it, really."

They both smiled and then Cat laughed.

"I would kiss you if I wasn't covered in blood." She remarked, Robbie also laughed and they soon arrived at the hospital. While the doctors got to work fixing Cat's nose Robbie called Jade to inform her of what happened.

"Jade, it's Robbie, listen something's happened." He explained, "What's going on?" Robbie quickly told her about the incident involving her Father and Cat.

"What, I'll be right there!"

She hung up and Robbie waited for Cat.

When Jade arrived Cat and Robbie were leaving, Cat's nose now fixed and all the blood cleaned up. Jade hurried forward and embraced Cat.

"I'm sorry Cat, I'm so sorry." She said desperately, Cat smiled and hugged her back, "It's fine, really."

Jade pulled back and shook her head, "No, it's not. It's bad enough my family's fucked up but now my friends are getting hurt because of it."

Cat smiled, "Really it's okay. Do you think this'll stop me being friends with you? Besides, something good came out of it."

Jade looked confused and then she saw Cat and Robbie were standing closer together than usual and holding hands. She smiled.

"So, you guys finally sorted everything out huh?"

Robbie laughed, "Yeah I kinda...blurted it out but yeah; we're together now."

Jade laughed, "Well, I'm happy for you guys."

Relieved that her Father was now under arrest and that Cat was okay Jade returned to the RV with them to meet with the others. Once they returned she sat down next to Beck and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. She smiled happily, everything was finally improving for her and she was now safe, away from her Father.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
